Moonlight Viewing
by odmonkey
Summary: FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS UPDATED! Sakura and Gaara, a romance across villages. I do not own Naruto or anything in this whole story.
1. He must be so lonely

I don't know if this is better than the original or not but it's certainly longer, more in depth and I think with better characterisation, explanations and less fan-girly love at first sight-ness.

The Kazekage was sitting in the courtyard of his grounds, lit by the full moon in the clear desert sky. Meditating on a stone bench he did not see Haruno Sakura, on a democratic mission with the rest of Team 7 and Team Gai, watching him from the window. She was considering how fast he had recovered from the Akatsuki extraction of the Ichibi and his being brought back to life. It had been some time ago but still his functions had surprised everyone who was not familiar with Naruto's rapid healing. The nights in Suna, as in every desert, were freezing cold and she tugged the comforter further around herself. It was strange being able to watch the normally guarded and controlled young man without his usual barriers.

It must be lonely to be Gaara, she thought to herself.

After the extraction, when he realised he both had to and could rely on others to help him, he had made an effort to improve his people skills. Both she and Naruto had spent a good deal more time with him since, especially trying to decipher from the records exactly what the jutsu was that Chiyo had used. While Gaara was not exactly conversational, Naruto had made up for it in spades and Sakura had found she enjoyed spending time with the Kazekage. He particularly liked discussing the problems that his council gave him whenever he proposed anything that wasn't to their liking. Sakura could easily relate; working as Tsunade's assistant often put her in the firing line from councillors unhappy with her mentor's decisions.

She and Temari had become close between visits to Suna and Konoha. The older woman could be stern; certainly with the younger ninja recruits who now Gaara was in power felt they had much more freedom than under the old regime. Sakura admired her; it was easy to admire someone with enough strength to hold her dysfunctional family together through the trials they'd faced. Temari appreciated having a close female friend that wasn't intimidated by her or her brothers' notoriety. She also admired Sakura's determination, especially as it often extended to people she didn't know – such as it had to her brothers. The two would often be found at local cafes watching the world go by and talking of their hopes for the future. Sharing a fondness for sake led to many secrets being revealed and many sworn oaths not to reveal them to anyone else.

Yawning behind her hand she took a last, lingering look at the man sat statue still in the moonlight. Despite his non-vocalised yet deeply held beliefs, Gaara was human, a man, and one she wanted to be as comfortable with as she was with her other friends. Smiling slightly she shrugged the comforter off and rushed into bed before the cold air could steal the heat she'd gathered. Out in the courtyard the Kazekage turned to look curiously up at the window she had just vacated as soon as he felt her eyes leave his back.

Sakura cracked an eye and smiled as she saw a familiar sight in the quarters she was sharing with her team-mates. Naruto and Sai had already managed to get into an argument but knowing her temper when woken up prematurely they were arguing with quiet hisses and lots of obscene gesturing. Kakashi was still in bed, ever-present copy of the latest Icha-Icha covering his eyes, no doubt feigning sleep to avoid being pulled into the fight. When she sat up and yawned she was instantly pounced on by Naruto demanding that she take his side. Naruto had come leaps and bounds from his earliest genin days but Sai managed to get under his skin and he wasn't quick-witted enough to hold his own long in a battle of wits. Sakura told them to stop arguing, saying she was going for a shower and that they'd better have found somewhere better for breakfast than the greasy spoon Kakashi had subjected them to the previous day. Naruto then rounded on Sasuke, who was extremely torn; agree with the idiot or the other, emotionless idiot?

In the shower Sakura sighed as she heard Naruto's outraged yelling as Sasuke told him something he obviously didn't want to hear. Having Sasuke back was not as good as she'd hoped it would have been, if she was completely honest with herself. It was all too different, they were all different people now and in some ways she and Naruto had built it up too much and too long. Still, they were a team again. This was especially satisfying to have it announced as the rest of Sasuke's Team Hawk were imprisoned until such times as they could be trusted. Judging by the look on Tsunade's face when she had met them, 'such times' could stretch into never. Once all the truths were revealed and scores as settled as they could be Sasuke was handed back to his team. They were given the strictest of orders that if Sasuke even thought about thinking about revenge then they had to restrain him. Restrain was to turn into dispose of, should the need arise. Deep down Sakura was proud of her reaction to that order, realising she would be able to carry it out should that need arise was a marker of how far she had come.

Breakfast was a nightmare. Actually, when Sakura really thought about it, eating in any restaurant more upscale than Ichiraku was always a nightmare. Maybe it was just her; maybe she should care less what the people around her think. The rest of her team certainly didn't, either that or they took a large amount of pleasure from embarrassing her in public places. Get Team 7 in an establishment with napkins and it was as if they had been raised by wolves. As always the men were pushed out into the street while Sakura apologised profusely and offered money to cover the damages to the shell-shocked owner. After vowing never to come back, at least with them, she came out to find that the argument that had caused uproar was still going on and even Kakashi was fighting his corner. Cracking her knuckles to calm herself and force herself to believe that it would cause more harm than good for her to get involved she didn't notice Gaara's approach until he was almost right beside her.

He was staring at her team, most likely at Naruto whose shouting was becoming louder and louder. Sakura sighed, Gaara knew them, it wasn't like they were acting like this in front of an important figure that could be swayed from his good opinion of them. Gaara had his brow furrowed, obviously trying to decipher from the yelling and insults what was going on. Shaking his head he gestured towards the market in the next street. Sakura took one last irritated glance at her team-mates before giving up on them entirely and following the Kazekage. Silences with Gaara walked a very thin line between comfortable and uncomfortable, depending on the mood you happened to be in. As Sakura was on edge after dealing with her stupid team she felt she had to fill the silence with apologising for causing disruption and inviting Gaara to the training session organised for the afternoon. He told her not to worry, Kankuro made more of a fool of himself on a regular basis, the people of Suna had come to expect outrageous behaviour from the ninjas that protected it. He left her at the market saying that he had work to do and wouldn't be able to make training although he would have enjoyed beating Naruto. She watched him as he swept away to his office, the busy street parting with a sense of awe as he approached. He turned his head to catch her eye as he walked and Sakura felt her stomach flutter and a smile spread over her face.

Sakura flopped down onto the ground next to Neji under the scrawny tree at the edge of one of Suna's training grounds. The training area was composed of sand compacted by years of impacts and a low wall that ran around the boundary, separating it from the other training sites. Training with Naruto was always exhilarating but his massive amounts of stamina meant that it was incredibly tiring too. All her training with Lee was really paying off as she found herself able to not only keep up with the geniuses on her team but also occasionally having a split-second advantage that often resulted in broken bones from a chakra-infused punch. Sai was nursing his newly repaired jaw after a mistimed 'hag' comment and although she had healed it, watching him gingerly drink from a bottle while wincing made her smirk with satisfaction. Sasuke had already left with Kakashi as they had business with some of the elders regarding something they weren't allowed to tell the rest about. Sakura remembered when she would have died to have known what he was up to and it made her laugh to think that she knew more secrets about the village and its allies than he did. He was no longer elite to her or to anyone else, and in some ways that was a relief. Speaking of Lee he was now in the process of obliterating shadow clones as fast as Naruto could produce them. Tenten was ducking the clones being flung out of the fight as she retrieved the many weapons she had used in her match. Sakura felt sorry for her when she was out in Suna because the memory of her first chuunin exam was still a barrier to connecting with the Kazekage and his family. Temari of course was completely unrepentant regarding her behaviour and although she had stopped mentioning it to get a rise out of the weapon's mistress it was still an elephant in the room. If anything though Kankuro seemed very taken with her after she almost destroyed one of his puppets with a single jutsu. Tenten was oblivious to this despite several broad hints being dropped.

Neji was suffering in the intense heat of Suna. Sakura was an expert at seeing through the facade of 'I'm just fine' that ninjas used when uncomfortable or injured. It must be the hair; even with her short locks the heat had soaked them to the back of her neck. Neji obviously saw her staring at his hair because he gave her a warning look before turning back to watch Naruto and Lee. Sakura smiled, she and Neji had an unusual friendship brought on by dual missions and his frequent trips to the hospital. He complained that she was too loud and violent, she complained that he was too reserved and snarky. Somehow over sake (turning into Tsunade was something she had come to terms with long ago) they had formed a common bond of trust and companionship that she valued as much as her other, older friendships. He was certainly still snarky though, judging by the look on his face as Lee bounded over to enquire whether he would be joining in. Sakura smiled broadly at Lee clad, as ever, in the famous green jumpsuit. She had once seen him without it (Tsunade had been entertaining some rather conservative guests so skin-tight lycra was banned from the village) and she had to admit he didn't look right without it. He returned her smile with his trademark full-wattage grin before calling on his esteemed rival to participate or else he would consider Neji to be over-awed by his youth. Sakura stretched and made herself comfortable against the tree as Neji stood up muttering under his breath about the injustice of having Lee as a team-mate.

Tenten sat down next to Sakura and began pushing weapons back into her scroll, keeping an eye on the fight in case it got out of hand.

"I heard your boys wrecked another restaurant this morning" Tenten smiled as Sakura groaned at the memory.

"You don't know what it's like! At least Neji knows how to behave in public" Sakura shook her head, even Gai and Lee didn't come close to their level of embarrassing.

"How'd you break it up this time?"

"I didn't, they were out on the street shrieking at each other and I bumped into Gaara. We just left them to it and he showed me to that great market down beside the headquarters"

"I've hardly talked to Gaara, what's he like? Most people in Suna still think he could snap at any minute and raze the place"

Sakura rubbed a bruise on her thigh absentmindedly as she thought about how to describe the Kazekage. "I think he could, although I know he wouldn't. I think he uses that fear to make sure he isn't controlled by the elders and by the council. He's very much his own man, quiet, controlled but he is improving in being able to speak to people without either scaring or offending them. Gaara's good for Suna and he's a good ally for Konoha, I'm glad I've got to know him better"

Tenten smirked slightly as she listened to Sakura's description. It was all very circumspect but Tenten knew her well enough to know there was more than admiration for the man there, even if she wasn't gushing about him. Pity Gaara was extremely unlikely to find out that Sakura was interested, if he even knew what to do with a woman who was attracted to him. Sakura would be good for him; she was good at healing more than just physical wounds as demonstrated by Neji's much more lightened viewpoints after becoming her friend. Perhaps Kankuro would have some idea if pushing the two closer would be a good idea.

R/R


	2. Why are you in my chair?

The plot thickens... Again this is very different but better right?

The Kazekage was having a hard time keeping a handle on his temper. It seemed as though he couldn't have one meeting with his administration without them finding something wrong with his proposals and then refusing to agree with him or each other. He made a mental note to again ask Sakura how Tsunade dealt with her aides but he had the feeling that although his threatening would be more effective it would be less tolerated given his history. Storming into his office his mood was not improved by the fact that Kakashi was sitting on the windowsill behind his chair. He respected the copy-ninja immensely but his attitude could test the most patient of men and Gaara was not in the mood to dance around 'underneath the underneath'.

"What do you want Hatake?" He snapped sand agitating around him as he yanked his chair from under the desk and threw himself into it.

Kakashi merely smiled politely and moved around to take the seat opposite the younger man, well aware that his refusal to get straight to the point was irritating the Kazekage. He had received some troubling news from one of his summons regarding a possible plot from supporters of Sasuke's team that was currently enjoying Konoha's finest jail hospitality. He wanted to return to Konoha straight away but was well aware that that would alert anyone watching that he knew something was afoot. He looked up to see Gaara glaring at him, his jaw clenched. It was no secret that the man was feared for his outbursts of temper but one of Kakashi's simplest pleasures was irritating his higher-ups. However even he realised that this was not the time for games.

"We need a reason to return to Konoha"

Gaara sensed the ninja's change in mood and leant forward. "Why? Your diplomatic mission is voluntary"

"Yes but that isn't widely known. I have been informed that there is a plot brewing to rescue some dangerous prisoners from Konoha and there's every chance we will be needed" Kakashi glanced around the room, an old habit of checking for listeners.

"This room is safe. Have you informed the Hokage? I can provide one of our fastest hawks"

"She already knows, and she wants us to return. However as Sasuke is with us I think it's likely we are being watched. Leaving for Konoha without a good reason may alert them that something is known, possibly causing them to act fast and irrationally" Kakashi was impressed by how quickly his words sunk in and the speed at which Gaara began to suggest reasons for their sudden departure.

Perhaps there would be an outbreak of contagious disease, requiring Sakura to return and discouraging any attempts to enter the village? Kakashi mulled it over, but why would all of the two teams be pulled back when there was a chance of infection? Maybe the Godaime could fall ill, again requiring Sakura's presence and that of the other ninjas in case of attack with the added bonus of giving the plotters false confidence? Kakashi felt this had merit, however again it would be hard to pull off convincingly, especially as Tsunade was such an accomplished medic. Finally they decided on the simplest way, pretending their mission was coming to an end anyway, it would delay their return to Konoha by two or three days but it was the best chance of getting back to the village without tipping off any potential spies.

Sakura and Sai were having an in-depth conversation as they walked up to their adopted training grounds with lunch. She knew he'd wanted to visit Suna's art collection so this morning she had surprised him with tickets. It was good to see something like gratitude pass over his face, he was her friend even if he frustrated her beyond belief, and it also meant they had to have breakfast early and at the hotel so avoiding any repeats of the previous day. Kakashi had caught them on the way out and told them there would be a training session later in the day, but they weren't to mention it to Sasuke. An unusual request as Sasuke was supposed to be back in their good graces but it was always going to be easy for Team 7 to not include their black sheep. Coming up the hill they saw Naruto waving to them, everyone else from the two teams and the Sand siblings were already there. Dishing out the food Sakura realised that Kakashi and Gai were casually strolling around the edge of their group, obviously on the lookout for something.

Leaning over to Neji Sakura whispered under her breath, "What's going on Neji? Does it have something to do with Sasuke? We were told not to say anything about this to him"

"I don't know either, all Gai-sensei said was that we were having 'a passionate and youthful' meeting" Neji could never keep the disrespectful tone out of his voice when quoting Gai.

Everyone else just shrugged, they hadn't been told either. Gaara obviously knew something but seemed to be waiting on Kakashi to make the announcements. As the two jounin returned to the centre of the group Gai bent down to tell Neji to watch for anyone who might be listening, especially Sasuke. They had the complete attention of everyone when as casually as he could, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the surrounding countryside.

Kakashi snatched the best looking rice-ball out of Naruto's portion and crouched down, motioning them all in closer. It was a testament to how serious the situation had become that Naruto didn't even complain but instead was crouched forward so far he was almost in Sakura's lap. Kakashi was clearly enjoying this moment as he kept silent for a lot longer than necessary and almost more than the group could take. Gaara 'tched' at him, the noise breaking the silence and causing Naruto and Sakura to glare at their sensei and Gai to exclaim how 'hip' for him to create such tension.

Sakura swore she could see Kakashi grinning as he explained what was going on. The reason they had been told not to bring Sasuke soon became very apparent. Naruto was sceptical that the prisoners had any other friends, especially Karin. Sai reminded them there was a difference between friends and 'allies' giving Sasuke as a perfect example. Temari was wondering if she and Kankuro should go back with them, following up the 'democratic' mission with a reciprocal one. Kankuro smirked and wondered if a certain genius would be influencing her decision. Gaara rolled his eyes as his sister smacked his older brother about and announced that she could go but he needed Kankuro to help him run the village.

Suddenly Neji raised his hand; Sasuke was heading up towards the training grounds. Gaara and Temari left to make the group look less suspicious. Kankuro challenged Tenten to a quick spar, showing her the design for a new weapon attachment for his main attack puppet. Neji kept his byakugan activated under the pretence that he was also helping and also to help him avoid Naruto's disgusting eating habits. Sasuke, as usual, said nothing as he sat down beside his team-mates and took some food out of the basket Sai and Sakura had brought up. Sakura was torn about how to act around him given the new developments. Was Sasuke involved in the plans to break his surrogate team-mates free? He had certainly shown no strong ties to them, calling his association with them a matter of convenience. She didn't think he would risk everything out of feelings; he was still having issues with making his emotions function in any other mode than anger. Perhaps he had another motive, though she wasn't sure who he needed revenge on this time. Or maybe he wasn't involved at all and this whole thing was going to make his life very difficult.

Naruto was having trouble concealing the fact that similar thoughts were running through his head. Sakura smiled, she loved Naruto but he still struggled with keeping his heart off his sleeve. Sasuke didn't appear to notice that Naruto kept looking at him strangely but she'd wager he knew something was wrong; the Uchiha was scarily perceptive – sometimes. Sasuke had never sat right with Sai, he understood why this should be in very basic terms (after Sakura painstakingly explained it in words of one syllable) but the feelings still confused him. He felt uncomfortable, uneasy and recognised that he would have no problem with attacking him over a small incident. Sakura had said it was normal for him to feel like this, and that she sometimes did too, it was just part of adjusting to a new situation. Catching Sakura's eye he smiled his fake smile before inclining his head and calling her a hag. His jaw reminded him that it wasn't a good idea but it was a familiar action and that reassured him. Sakura gave him the stink-eye but stuck her tongue out – this meant she wasn't too angry with him he'd discovered.

Sasuke ground his teeth as the banter of his team flowed around him. They made the effort to include him but often they just acted as if he wasn't there, or just someone they vaguely knew. It was his own fault, he knew that, but that didn't reduce the feeling of anger that they were all different somehow. Sometimes he thought he'd made a mistake returning to Konoha but in his heart of hearts there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Or people he'd rather be with, Sai excluded. Naruto watched Sasuke focus intently on Sakura, who was rummaging in the basket, what was the bastard thinking?

Tenten yelled a warning as some of her massive arsenal were sent off course by a slightly mistimed deflection and whistled their way towards the sitting group. It made Kakashi smirk and Gai to tear up as any of the weapons that would have caused damage were simply caught out of the air by the skilled ninjas and others allowed to sail past and bury themselves in the ground. Lee loudly praised the foresight of his team-mate in warning them of the danger. Gai was quick to agree and this quickly degenerated into hugging against the sunset. Tenten walked passed them with rolled eyes while Kankuro edged around them trying to work out how they were doing it.

Still giving them an odd look he addressed the whole group "I've been meaning to say that Temari wants you all round to ours tonight for a meal. Anyone who knows how to cook, please, please offer to help out – you don't know what she's capable of!"

Lee, gallant as ever, protested that someone as talented as Temari wouldn't be able to cook.

"Yeah, well, remember you said that. I've got to head, later" The group nodded or waved depending on how outgoing the personality.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura "Is she really that bad?"

Sakura nodded and pulled a face, the group groaned.

"What should I cook tonight otouto?" Temari asked over the top of the recipe book she was sitting with in his office.

"Whatever you cook turns out the same"

"What?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice that she would not have dared use with him a scant few years earlier.

"You cannot cook Temari. Kankuro was almost hospitalised by that stew you made last month. Get Sakura to help you"

Temari looked confused "Sakura is a worse cook than me!"

"I didn't think that was possible"

A shrewd look came over the woman's face, Gaara could never care less about where his food came from so why was he asking for Sakura to help? Temari enjoyed getting to the bottom of mysteries.

R/R


	3. Dinner's ready!

Despite his rank Gaara's personal quarters, contained in the upper floors of the Kazekage's offices, were medium sized and comfortable. Sakura had recently been on a proper diplomatic mission to Kumo with Shikamaru and even their guest quarters were almost unseemly lavish. The Sand sibling's living areas were cosy and showed the practical concerns of active ninjas. Unfortunately, while fine for the three of them, fitting in a further nine people left space at a bit of a premium. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke had been ordered to stand out of the way while the table and chairs were rearranged. They were also threatened with physical violence if they even thought about arguing with each other or anyone else.

Gai and Lee had taken it upon themselves to move the heavy wooden table promising a bemused Termari that if they failed to place it exactly where she said then it would be something along the lines of four hundred laps around the village. Neji and Tenten followed behind them as they brought it into the larger living area carrying an assortment of plates, cutlery and cups. Naruto was eyeing the food that Kankuro was bringing out hungrily; it had been at least two hours since he'd last had anything. Temari had smacked his hand away from a tray of hot rolls and told him to wait until everyone had arrived, did he have no manners or what? Kakashi hadn't arrived yet and wouldn't until all the preparations were done and he had avoided them all. Sometimes Sai wondered how such an excellent ninja could be so lazy in a domestic setting.

Temari had sent Gaara and Sakura down to one of the conference rooms to appropriate some chairs. Logically it made perfect sense, Gaara had the access to get in and with her strength Sakura would have no problem carrying more than enough chairs. Mostly though she was interested in how the two acted around each other, she didn't think Gaara had ever shown interest in a girl. Maybe she was just reading too much into a comment on her cooking skills. Her little brother was still adjusting to not killing people when they irritated him, maybe romance was running before learning to walk. There was a crashing noise downstairs and she felt Gaara's chakra levels rise sharply before fading away again. Everyone else seemed to notice too and were all very relieved when Gaara opened and held the door allowing a laughing Sakura to come in dragging several chairs behind her. Closing the door with a shake of his head he looked to Sakura who was still smiling. Temari swore he looked ever so slightly uncomfortable being smiled at by the pretty girl but that was her imagination, surely. Nobody else seemed to notice, except maybe the traitor (he'd stiffened slightly during the silent exchange), but that was unlikely to mean anything.

Sakura told everyone to grab a chair and not to wait for Kakashi because he was only doing it to annoy everyone. Seeing the questioning looks everyone was giving her she started laughing all over again. Apparently she'd put the chairs down while Gaara closed the doors when a chuunin looking for the Kazekage had flashed past, colliding with the pile of chairs and sending everything to the floor. Gaara was forced to use his sand to catch the poor lad before he injured himself embarrassingly. The expressions on their faces, shock and embarrassment versus shock then amusement had Sakura in stitches. The young man managed to deliver his message without being lectured by the often stern Kazekage and left thanking any higher power listening. Sakura was still giggling and the others were surprised to see the corners of Gaara's mouth turn slightly as he rolled his eyes. Kankuro seemed the most surprised but Temari was thoughtful, maybe she hadn't been reading too much into their relationship after all.

Kakashi appeared not long after and made a big show of being affronted that they'd started without him. Naruto remembered not to shout at his sensei with his mouth full settling for waving a fork in his face in a threatening manner. Sakura was thoroughly enjoying the easy chat across the table, especially as she had actually seen Gaara smile slightly. She would be hard pressed to deny that seeing Gaara amused did strange things to her stomach. Nor could she deny that the red-head had grown from a skinny child into an attractive and striking man. Chancing a lingering glance at him from her place across the table from him she sighed mentally – that way lies madness – what was it with her and the unattainable ones? Not even because they were already attached, that would be too normal, but because they were just emotionally stunted. Catching herself before anyone noticed she was staring she shook her head and joined in the conversation on her left.

"I tell you, my new version of oiroke no jutsu could give a hard-ass like Ibiki a gusher!" The talking had quickly descended into bragging and one up-man ship.

Sai looked as close to confused as he ever managed "Why do you like being a girl so much Naruto-kun? Is it because my theories regarding your penis are correct?"

Naruto's face was a picture as he almost over-turned the table jumping up to point and shout at his team-mate. After two minutes his shouting had turned to outraged spluttering but still with plenty of pointing. Gaara glared at the excitable blonde, clutching the drink he'd had to rescue from being knocked all over the place. Shifting away from the scene he focused on Sakura who was laughing freely at both Naruto and Sai and also Sasuke who had made the mistake of mocking Naruto and true to form was caught up in it. It felt good to watch her laughing, to watch her smile. It gave him a warm feeling that spread through his chest, much like it did when she watched him in the courtyard or when she caught his eye and held it. He'd never given much thought to women before; he'd never differentiated a female from all those who were opposed to and scared of him. However as his control strengthened and he had the time to explore his emotions he found himself becoming attracted to Sakura. It was nothing specific, unlike the lurid descriptions used by Kankuro to justify his current attraction (until Tenten got the hint – according to Temari), but more the fact he enjoyed being around her. Temari had said he had lots of admirers among the younger kunoichi but when it came to making a move on a girl he was totally lost. She seemed to genuinely like him though, rather than the sycophants hoping for promotions or bragging rights. Catching her eye across the table he could swear she was flushed as she smiled brightly at him. Quirking the corners of his mouth his chest constricted when she smiled even wider then looked away shyly. Although he would honestly rather die than ask Kankuro for advice perhaps it would be the only way to find out if he should approach her.

When all of the meal had been finished and the mountain of dishes cleared to the kitchen the group spread out around the living room. Team Gai didn't often get to spend a lot of time with the troublemakers of Team 7 and were starting to feel the fatiguing effects that Sakura faced on a daily basis. Thankfully lots and lots of food had a calming effect on them and the discussions were much more relaxed. Gaara had helped Lee pick up the dishes and when he returned to the living room he realised there wasn't much space, but as if someone had been listening to his decision to attempt to get to know Sakura better there was an optimal space next to her. It was large enough to be an obvious place for him to choose to relax but not so small that it would make her uncomfortable for him to be there. Of course he weighed this up on the way to sit there, bringing one of the conference chairs with him. Sakura felt herself blush slightly and the fluttering in her stomach return as he approached, mentally slapping herself for being so ridiculous – coincidence surely. Still smiling she returned to her conversation with Neji while he was engaged in Gai's discussion about the aridity training in Suna. Gai was clearly interested in finding new and exciting ways to push himself and by extension his apprentice. Gaara found it infinitely easier to concentrate on the slightly inane chatter that came from Gai when he was excited about physical prowess knowing that Sakura was near to him. While listening with half an ear he shook himself mentally, having an attraction to a woman shouldn't affect him this much – he would have to control himself.

Temari was definitely suspicious now; it was quite clear to someone who knew Sakura that she was holding a bit of a torch for her little brother. However, although Gaara was definitely less anti-social than he used to be, Gaara would almost always stand at the edge of the group, preferring to be able to keep his back to a wall and an easy escape from conversations. Him actively choosing to sit in the middle of the group was unusual, and definitely backed up her theory that he had taken a fancy to her. Kankuro was looking suspicious but he obviously wasn't as far along the train of thought as she was. She couldn't wait to get her younger brother alone to pick his brains about what to do about it.

Sasuke had spent his time away from Konoha in a state of continual paranoia; constantly having to look over his shoulder. As such his instinct for noticing minute changes in body-language and actions were more finely honed than anyone in the room, with the possible exception of Kakashi. Sakura, while not the gushing fan-girl she was, was still quite easy to read as she saw no reason to conceal how she thought or felt around friends. She liked Gaara, that was as plain as day to him – he was surprised no one except the Kazekage's sister had already picked up on it. He had long stopped analysing the feelings that arose when he thought about his old friends, especially Sakura. It was an ugly feeling but he felt in some way betrayed by the shift of Sakura's affections. He had no right, he knew it, but she had been one the few people who wanted to like him for him rather than his name or skills. It hurt somewhere he thought was long gone and always with him, hurt transformed into anger.


	4. You haven't had lunch

Just after noon on the next day Sakura was strolling through the streets taking care to enjoy the heat before she had to return to her more temperate village. It was a rather harsh life in the desert but there was a constant excuse for ice cream – another Suna speciality – and nothing bad could be said about that. The people of Suna were rather distrustful of outsiders even those obviously vouched for by their leader. However Sakura was liked more than any other foreign ninja purely due to her work in the hospital. Suna ninjas were notoriously hardy and surpassed even the jounins of Konoha in their dislike of seeking medical treatment. Therefore most of her patients when she covered shifts were civilians and Sakura enjoyed treating them immensely. It was strange to consider the injuries as a result of things like accidents as something of a relief but that was truly how she felt. Every so often as she wandered through the narrow streets she would have a former patient or the relative of one smile or come up and ask after her. Little footsteps ran up behind her and turning around she saw a little girl with big dark eyes looking up at her. She instantly recognised the little girl as Miyake, a ninja's daughter who she treated after a mishap involving one of her father's shurikens. The father had been a frantic mess when he'd rushed her to the hospital and it had been passed onto Sakura, who was excellent with children. Neji had once said her chakra was warm and soothing (he strongly denied this afterward). Her caring manner coupled with her innate skill soon had the girl fixed up and the father singing her praises. Sakura got a little teary as the girl handed her a flower and ran off giggling. All the hard work was made totally worth it by little gestures.

She passed Lee on his daily run around the village taking a minute to run along with him and have a chat. Lee had definitely mellowed over the years she had known him much to everyone's relief. He channelled his natural exuberance into his physical challenges though of course he still focussed on over-coming Neji somehow. He mentioned in a low voice that he'd passed Sasuke earlier and the man was not looking pleased.

"Perhaps he has realised that we are heading back because we know about the plot?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose "He knows Kakashi and how he changes missions all the time, I doubt it unless he heard more than we know before Neji saw him."

Lee shook his head "Neji's range is nearly eight hundred feet, surely he couldn't have heard anything"

"Perhaps he's just in a bad mood, it is Sasuke after all, he does have a massive stick up his ass" Lee gave her a mock shocked look making her laugh.

Dropping back and waving to Lee who shot off she wiped her brow (running in this heat still got to her no matter how much she liked it). Sasuke coughed behind her and she spun around almost pulling out a kunai as she went. Seeing the shock on her face he smirked, she couldn't help but smile as she recognised that old look. Sometimes it felt as if he had never left and they were all thirteen years old again. However that smirk no longer made her feel like the weak link in the team but rather satisfied that he didn't have the chance to use it on her much. He looked to the sky to calculate the time.

"You eaten?"

Sakura hadn't since earlier that morning and she figured catching a bite to eat wouldn't hurt. Judging by the slight slackening of tension it seemed he was pleased that she was going to come with him. She almost grinned, this was role reversal and a half.

He led her to a small stand where they were selling pre-made bento boxes letting her pick before paying for both before she had time to fish out her purse. Sasuke being thoughtful and gentlemanly? Apparently hell had frozen over without anyone realising. Still, she thought, Sasuke was loaded and it would be a shame not to take advantage of it.

They headed over to some benches in one of Suna's carefully maintained parks. It was one of the very few patches of greenery in the city, maintained by the small oasis at its centre. Sakura loved sitting here in the shade watching village life go by and was a little surprised that Sasuke had chosen this place to sit. Sasuke was many things but appreciative of nature was not one of them.

Opening her bento she realised that she was really hungry eagerly dove in. After a minute of shovelling rice into her mouth she felt the hairs on the back of her neck telling her someone was staring at her. Looking up with her mouth full she was unnerved to see Sasuke staring at her mouth with an intensity she hadn't seen before. Apparently he saw the look in her eyes because he immediately coughed and looked away with a scowl. Their relationship had been strained ever since he had returned but this weird-staring business was new. A thought crossed her mind, was he trying to see if they knew anything about the plan to break his friends out of jail? Bet he thought she would be the easiest to get information out of. What an asshole.

Sasuke felt the shift in her emotions instantly and wondered what he could possibly have done in the literal two minutes since they had sat down. Okay, she'd caught him staring as she ate her food but surely that wouldn't make her angry. Thinking about it everyone had been acting strangely since the previous day when he'd found them up in the training grounds. It was clearly something to do with him because Naruto, Gai and Lee (who found it physically impossible to be subtle) had separately come up to him and asked how he was doing with clearly motivational intentions. Kakashi had then told him that they would be heading back to Konoha early as apparently 'the heat was getting to him'. Now Sakura was watching him suspiciously. He realised that his reputation was forever damaged and his actions would always be scrutinised but the fact she instantly thought he was up to something hurt a little.

Sakura had become an expert at reading the facial expressions of the repressed men she spent her life around. So she identified the confusion he was experiencing and that was enough to relax her to the point where she continued eating. Hesitantly Sasuke started on his lunch using slow movements so as not to make her cross with him again. Sakura was busy thinking, he didn't seem as if he was planning anything and his boundless arrogance meant he was sure to give the game away even if he was. He was staring at her again, at her mouth as she ate specifically, but she wasn't going to confront him about it – it would just make him defensive.

Sasuke was staring at her mouth again; gritting his teeth he forced his eyes down to his meal. He wasn't going to deny Sakura had become infinitely more attractive than she had been when he left the village. When he had returned (and been allowed out of the Uchiha compound) he had done his very best to try and repair the friendship they once had. It hadn't crossed his mind that she was an attractive female until he'd been out with Kakashi and his friends (he still had to have a minder at that stage). Kotetsu was being bullied to reveal who he had a date with later in the week and had finally cracked, saying that he had asked Sakura to go to dinner with him. Genma had pitched a fit because he'd been working on getting the pretty medic to go out with him for ages. Kakashi had pulled the father card and forbidden him to go out with her or even look at her in the future – then he'd punched Genma. It had quickly devolved into a shouting match as Kotetsu argued his case, Genma argued his and Kakashi gave them both an increasingly evil eye. Sasuke had scoffed but the idea of dating Sakura had stuck in his mind and had grown on him. However she was almost as unapproachable to him as he had been to her several years before. Almost because at least she acknowledged his presence and skills while still managing to keep a respectful distance. He realised he would probably never have the chance to be with her but he was never scared of a challenge. Glancing at her again he smirked, he had to give it a shot – he was still a catch.

Meanwhile Gaara had just finished sparring with Naruto and was seated listening to the blonde's inane chatter while waiting for a picnic to be brought up by his brother and sister. It had become tradition while the Konoha nins were in Suna for them to congregate at the training grounds for snacks and socialising. Sometimes everyone was there; most of the time people came and went. Seeing Lee crest the hill and make his way over Naruto (finally) stopped talking and jumped up to say hello. His friend's energy and ability to be friendly with everyone he came across were a constant source of inspiration for him. He could never see himself returning to the withdrawn and feared boy he had been before meeting Naruto. Having people around to share your life and all its highs and lows was something he could never take for granted. That was partly why he couldn't understand how Naruto had allowed Sasuke back into the fold. The Uchiha had cast them aside when he felt he no longer had any use for them but they still considered him to be their friend. The old Gaara understood Sasuke's motives but the new Gaara knew he would never forgive him for the pain he caused his first real friend.

Lee was his usual exuberant self proclaiming it to be a fine day and asking if anyone wanted to take on the power of the Green Beast himself. It clearly took all of Temari's self control not to whap him on the head as he flung his arms out and nearly over-turned the basket she was carrying. Of course this led to many over-the-top apologies and Lee carrying the basket and laying out the food. Gaara thought about pretending he was only listening intently when Naruto asked if Lee had seen Sakura because he was interested in the welfare of the Konoha ninjas when they were in his city. However he did not lie to anyone else never mind himself so he had no qualms about straining imperceptibly to hear the answer. In between all the 'gentle flower' nonsense it seemed the last time he'd seen her was around half an hour previously. Losing interest in the conversation he moved to pick up a sandwich that looked like it had been bought from the store rather than possibly made by his sister.

Conversation flowed with much waving of food to emphasise points and a lot of Naruto being told off for talking with his mouth full. Tenten appeared looking thoughtful and unusually for anyone who knew the blonde's eating habits, sat down next to him. Leaning over to him she asked him how well Sasuke and Sakura were getting on these days – compared to her avoidance of him when he first returned.

Naruto thought for a minute "They get on okay, yeah. He keeps saying stupid things that really piss her off though. Usually they can't have a five minute conversation without her trying to kill him. Kinda like what Sai does but without the excuse of being a robot."

"Oh just that I saw them having lunch in the park. I always thought she didn't like being alone with him"

Nobody really noticed that Gaara was back into being interested in their conversation. Naruto just shrugged and said that the teme must be being on his best behaviour or maybe she'd caught them just before the five minute Sasuke-says-something-stupid deadline. He then laughed and told her to wait; they'd soon hear Sasuke running away before Sakura could put her foot up his ass.

Gaara leaned back against the low wall and picked at the rice ball he'd been given. Something about the idea of Sakura having lunch with the traitor didn't sit well with him. Could it have something to do with the plan to free his friends? Even if it did Sakura would never go along with it, not everyone could just get over their ties to the village when it suited them. Sakura's loyalty was one of the things that really drew him to her, for someone who had gone most of his life without anyone to trust he could feel safe in the knowledge that she would never betray him. He pinned down the unpleasant feeling as jealousy and this jealousy made him want to either crush something or hide away until the issue went away. Sighing slightly he looked up at the bright sun, if he got jealous over a girl who didn't know his feelings having lunch with someone she'd known most of her life then maybe he wasn't as balanced as he'd like to think. Perhaps he should go talk to her; she was bound to prefer his company over Sasuke's any day.

Sasuke pushed his chakra even further down as he risked a glance around the side of the building he was hiding behind. One comment about how he didn't think working in the hospital was conducive to being a top ninja and he was dodging a fist that could level a mountain. Fair enough it may have sounded better and less insulting in his head but still it was no reason for her to be this angry at him. Feeling her angry chakra approaching he pushed further against the stonework. There was no doubt he could defeat her should it come to a straight fight but that would just add insult to injury and stop him pursuing her until she'd forgiven him.

Sakura was going to crush the second-last Uchiha into the ground. Why could they not have more than a five minute conversation with him without something offensive coming out of his mouth? Yes, he was probably a better ninja than her but that gave him no right to lecture her; not everyone can be a prodigy! Feeling extremely repressed chakra around the next corner she decided she could not be bothered having it out with him on the street. Knowing he was most likely watching she cracked her knuckles threateningly and stalked off towards the training grounds.

All those at the training grounds grinned and waved as she approached but began to look a little wary when they saw the set of her shoulders and the way her fist clenched intermittently. Realising that she was scaring her friends she almost laughed, especially as Naruto was sliding behind Sai so the artist would be first in line for any of her frustrations. Relaxing her muscles she walked over to sit beside Ten-Ten, bonking Naruto affectionately on the head as she did so. Sasuke was annoying, but he wasn't going to ruin the time she was enjoying in Suna. She suddenly smirked, Sakura calling Sasuke annoying? Times had certainly changed.

Gaara didn't realised he'd relaxed as well when he saw Sakura come up to the grounds (minus any and all traitors) until he saw his brother and sister looking at him with amused expressions on their faces. It made sense that two people who had spent most of their lives watching him for signs that he was going to hurt them would realise how he felt about someone. Still watching Temari smirk and Kankuro have the gall to actually wink at him made him want to hit something. His brother's head would be the most satisfying target. Still, at least this meant he could broach the subject of asking their advice in how to sort out his feelings and maybe even at some far off future date actually admit them. Looking at the now laughing medic, he couldn't decide whether he was angry or relieved that she wouldn't be in the village any longer.


	5. I'll accompany you

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief the next morning as Sakura hadn't exacted her revenge through the night and things between them seemed to be back to normal. He'd avoided her until late the previous day to give her time to cool off and it appeared that his strategy had worked. Part of him knew that if he'd simply apologised then he would have been able to spend the day with her but his pride was an insurmountable force.

Sakura was thinking along the same lines. She knew Sasuke was being very careful around her, after making himself scarce the previous day but would it kill him to admit fault? Even Sai now knew, that when he said something that really insulted her, if he apologised everything sorted itself out much faster. Still, at least he was distracted enough that maybe they could slip back to Konoha without any more suspicion from him.

Their last meeting with Gaara was scheduled for just before lunch and was going to include their whole party and a few of Suna's council members. Diplomatic missions always ended with such meetings as they allowed for a summary from both parties and the chance to work out any final details. In this case it also had the welcome side-effect of announcing to the world that the Konoha ninja's mission was at an end and they would be leaving within a day at the most. Kakashi was sure no one had straight-out told Sasuke how long they had originally planned to be in Suna, nor did anyone besides themselves, the Godaime and the Kazekage know. Therefore a quick presentation on how well the medical and information sharing techniques were working and a request for Temari to join them in a reciprocal mission would wrap things up nicely.

Unfortunately the council members, who had already been in a meeting with Gaara, were already annoying their Kazekage. It hadn't taken any of them long to begin pushing their luck when they realised that their lives were no longer in danger if they didn't instantly agree. Gaara was watching the clock with gritted teeth, waiting for the Konoha nins to arrive and break up the current argument. They wouldn't dare argue in front of another village's representatives; at least he hoped they wouldn't. He was having enough trouble rebuilding Suna's reputation as a leading shinobi nation after the disastrous legacy of his father as it was. The last thing he needed was diplomats reporting back that the council could barely decide on whether to have milk in their tea never mind on important political issues.

A knock on the large double doors almost silenced everyone in the room. Those who did continue speaking were treated to one of Gaara's hardest looks that quickly pushed them into a fascination with their notes. An attendant opened the door and ushered in the two teams, pointing to the free seats opposite the Kazekage. Gaara kicked off the meeting by going through the usual procedure of hoping they had been having a pleasant time in Suna and how grateful he was for their co-operation in uniting the two villages further etc etc. Sakura was, as always, the one who replied with all the correct phrases and delivered the summary from their end. Usually it was the team leader who gave this information but Kakashi couldn't be trusted not to play mind games on the more susceptible listeners so the job fell to her. Naruto had complained about this because apparently it would be good training for him as the Godaime's replacement. However outside of Suna where the leader was a personal friend, he just didn't have the necessary tact and diplomatic skills to maintain the balances of power between the nations. The Fire Daimyo had taken the throwaway comment about his age especially badly.

The council all liked Sakura. She really was like a young Tsunade but a little softer around the edges, although her temper was just as fearsome. However they didn't so much like her for her herself but rather how Gaara was more relaxed when she was in the village. Suna's medics had been in a bad way before Gaara came to power; mostly due to his father pouring resources into fighters rather than healers. The new leader hadn't been present when Sakura had done what his medics couldn't and saved his brother but it was all he had heard about during his time recuperating in the hospital. Some were in awe, most were envious but from the way they spoke, not to mention their sloppy training showing when dealing with him, he realised they needed to improve. The best medical ninja in Suna had passed away during his rescue so he reached out to his allies in Fire. Tsunade had been as accommodating as she could manage, sending some of her top medics to train and re-train Suna's ninjas and often she sent Sakura. Shizune was always needed in Konoha, both as a doctor and as Tsunade's faithful assistant so the logical choice was her young apprentice.

In her first visit to help at the hospital Gaara had trailed after her, asking questions about everything she was doing. He had been raised strictly not to rely on outsiders and although he wanted to extend his trust he found it difficult. Slowly but surely and with a lot of repeated explanations she managed to prise him away from her side during her working hours. Once he began to see the improvements he relaxed into having her running around his village completely. She spent a lot of her free time with Temari so by association Gaara got the chance to be around her more than any other of the fire ninja. While no one but his brother and sister had noticed his growing attraction to her, the people of Suna soon learned to associate his spending time with her with him being in a good mood. The council found this particularly pleasing as he would often have breakfast with her and come to his early morning meetings with a more open and receptive attitude.

Kakashi stepped up when Sakura finished speaking to formally request Temari as a reciprocal arrangement. Gaara made sure to pretend to think about it before allowing it. After all, Suna's council had been infiltrated before and although he was almost sure he could trust his mostly hand-picked advisors, it was best to remain cautious. Once all the official documents had been signed and after some fawning from his councillors the Konoha ninjas were asked to enjoy the remaining hours of their stay. Gaara also released his council for a very welcome long lunch and joined his friends as they left his offices.

While Naruto, Lee and Gai advocated very strongly for a last minute training session no one felt like it before travelling through the harsh desert. Instead they decided to do a last minute sweep of the market, mainly searching for little last minute presents to take home. However Sakura decided to spend her last couple of hours doing a last round of the hospital to say goodbye to her occasional students. Neji offered to accompany her; he didn't think he could bear anymore shopping with Lee. Both Gaara and Sasuke felt like glowering at him, firstly for stealing their idea and secondly for the enthusiasm Sakura showed for him coming along. Still, there was nothing they could do without causing awkward questions so they reluctantly followed the others to the stalls.

Neji was by now an expert at good-naturedly tuning out Sakura's chattering as they walked through the corridors of the hospital. Every so often she would stick her head into a consultation room and have an animated conversation with a doctor before continuing on. Many of the medics were sad to see her leave; she had become something of an inspiration to the previously struggling doctors. They all nodded rather warily at the Hyuuga; there were hardly any doujutsu like the Byakugan in Suna and his lack of pupils seemed to put them on edge. Neji was entirely used to this reaction and only resorted to an intimidating glare with those who were openly gaping. While in the middle of smirking after flustering a young man with one such look he felt Sakura put her arm through his and lead him back out into the hot sun.

Sakura always enjoyed Neji's company and took every opportunity to catch time with the quiet man before duty intervened. Part of his appeal was his impeccable manners, drilled into him from childhood as part of one of the highest ranking clans. Instead of bounding ahead pulling her along like Naruto or doing their very best to extricate themselves like the rest of her team, Neji held her arm and let her set the pace. Walking along like this reminded her of the films she watched as a child where there was always a shot of the prince and princess walking off to their happy ending. Looking up at Neji she started giggling, causing him to look down obviously debating whether or not it was something he wanted to hear. Usually girls only giggled like that when thinking about something stupid or 'romantic' as they described it. As they rounded a corner and the rest came into view he couldn't suppress a smirk as she told him.

This did not slip by un-noticed by Gaara or Sasuke. While Sakura was always very free with her affections and was no stranger to touching they couldn't help but be riled watching the moment of fun pass between the two. Sasuke had always considered Neji something of a rival due to his clan status and their similar skill level and temperament. Sakura had always been a 'fixer' who enjoyed encouraging the taciturn men she knew to open up and trust her. However he was sure Naruto would have blurted anything about them having a relationship by now unless the blond had changed more than he thought. Gaara was also sure that Temari would have mentioned if Sakura had become involved with Neji. After all, it felt like there wasn't a detail of their lives the two did not talk about, especially when he was trying to concentrate on his paper work.

Cheered by their assurances Neji only received two extremely frosty looks as the two joined the group. Temari forced down a smile as she saw her little brother getting jealous over something she knew was just a friendship. However hopefully this would encourage him to express his feelings in the near future.


	6. Sorry kids

I don't own Naruto.

_**MEANWHILE**_

The tension that was previously able to be cut with a knife was now the consistency of concrete. The glares Sasuke and Gaara were sharing had lost their heat and were now looks of disbelief mingled with the desire to inflict pain on Neji. Kakashi coughed to break the uncomfortable silence and said that maybe it was best if everyone had a last look around then came for the meeting later. Everyone knew Lee and Sasuke were fast but they were out of the door just nanoseconds after Kakashi had finished speaking. Gaara swept off in the direction of his private quarters and the others filed out until it was just Kakashi, Kankurou and Temari left in the room. The smile under Kakashi's mask was evident as he flipped open a small note-book.

_"So, who'll get her? Care for a wager...?"_

_**IN THE MARKET**_

Sakura bounced along happily enough looking at stalls and involving Neji with her opinions but he was looking troubled. Turning to him she cocked her head to one side; taking the hint he took her hand and pulled her down a side alley where they could talk in relative private. He leaned back against a wall again and looked at the girl with confusion swirling in his eyes.

_"Sakura ... why did you kiss me?"_

Neji had always thought that beating around the bush never led anywhere productive. Sakura looked down at first but then looked up and held his eyes.

_"It was pure gratitude, why?"_

Neji waved her question away and gave her one of his rare lip-quirks that he honestly believed was a proper smile. She hugged him and followed him out of the alley, pausing to re-adjust her headband, then grabbing his wrist and dragging him in the direction of a jewelry stand. Neji sighed, Sakura may have been an excellent ninja but her love of shiny items would probably be her downfall.

_**WITH SASUKE**_

Sasuke had split from Lee almost as soon as they had left the Kazekage's office. He prided himself on his controlled emotions and was quietly confident that no one could see he was livid at Neji's display of over-friendliness. Plus on top of that he had Gaara and Lee to consider. One thing that relieved him slightly was that Sakura had little to no interest in 'Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast' despite the amount of 'youth' the boy possessed. Sasuke slowed his pace and stalked into the market, most of the shopkeepers giving him slightly suspicious glances as he was giving off an aura of anger and evil intent. Seeing his target he slowed and ducked behind a stall to observe them and when he saw a moment he would intervene.

_**WITH LEE**_

Gai-sensei was going to be so disappointed if he lost his love to his distinctly un-youthful team-mate. Yes he'd worked out that his over-bearing nature had intimidated her and had now lessened his effect but he hadn't given up on her. She would recognize that his skills and youth were of great value and declare her love for him. Gai-sensei would be so proud! Slamming his bandaged hand into his fist he walked stealthily into the market, hiding behind a stall once he saw his target. He would intervene when the moment was youthful!

_**WITH GAARA**_

The metal railing was now beyond repair. Gaara was furious, not only had he messed up his comfortable (with the possibility of more) relationship with Sakura but someone he hadn't considered a rival was sniffing around. He could handle Sasuke and Lee but Neji was an unknown presence. Setting his mind to work he thought up plans of how he could fix things with Sakura and possibly push them forward. He remembered how Sakura and the snake in the grass had gone to the market and decided to follow. He only hoped that he would catch her first, possibly putting Neji out of the picture at the same time. He smirked grimly; the railing turned to dust.

_**BACK AT THE MARKET**_

Sakura was fingering some cloth with Neji looking around trying to not to show his mind-numbing boredom. Sure it was better than the tension in the office but he could almost feel himself slipping into a shopping-induced coma. Sakura moved away to the next stall without him noticing and following; with the two seperated the moment Sasuke and Lee were waiting for appeared. Ninja thinking often runs along the same lines and they both lunged for Neji to get him out of the way before approaching Sakura. There was a moment of confusion when all three ended up face-to-face and when Neji started resolving himself to that world of pain. However they all just stared at each other until Lee noticed that there was no pink hair in the vicinity.

_**JUST BEFORE**_

Sakura smiled inwardly as she felt Neji's boredom. She was glad he wasn't angry with her for kissing him but it was the only thing that seemed appropriate after such a good and welcomed deed. Wandering away from him she suddenly felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull her down a different alleyway. She was about to scream when she was met with a pair of pale green eyes.

_"Gaa-"_

She was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against hers in a firm kiss. Time seemed to stop, merely whirling around her head until he withdrew and fixed her with an intense yet somewhat guarded look. She opened her mouth but Gaara put his finger on her lips.

_"I - I'm sorry for -"_

It was his turn to be cut off when Sakura's bright green eyes lit up with her huge smile and when she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a fierce hug. He hesitated for a second then wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled back she was still smiling widely and to his slight surprise (but no complaint) she kissed him just as fiercely as she had hugged him. Lurching forward he pinned her against the wall with his lean body, his leg sliding between hers and his hand fisting in her hair responding to the need to get closer and closer to her. He felt about as good as he ever had in all his years when she snuck her agile hands into clothes and touched his burning skin. He had just about got the courage up to return the favour and caress the porcelain skin which was always in his mind when there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared. He took in the scene unflustered but couldn't repress a grin with Sakura the shade of a tomato and Gaara's livid expression at having been interrupted.

_"Sorry kids, Sakura we have to leave ... once I've collected my money from Kankurou of course ..."_

Her sensei smiled vaguely and disappeared again. Once again Sakura started to speak and once again Gaara cut her off with a kiss. This one was however light and gentle. After giving her a minute to sort out her ruffled clothes and hair they walked back in the direction of the office.

**NEXT TIME**

Konoha nins leave with Sakura and Gaara thinking about how they'll cope without being able to explore what they've started.


	7. he kissed me

I don't own Naruto.

It took the wind rushing through her hair as they sped away from Sunagakure to get Sakura to think about the events that had happened. Gaara kissing her was forefront in her mind and infact muscled its way into her thoughts on other things. Blushing slightly she looked at the ground as the feeling and images of their brief but highly memorable encounter in the alley-way assaulted her again. She kept up with the rest but failed to see the looks they were throwing her. TenTen kept trying to catch her eye clearly in a mood for gossiping, Neji kept glancing at her with an unreadable expression, Kakashi looked back from the front of the group with uncontrollably amused looks, Naruto looked happily at her with Lee continually checking she was okay; finally Sasuke kept alternating between glares at Neji and longing glances at Sakura. They had been travelling for a long time and the once sparse trees were becoming thicker - heralding their arrival back in Fire country. Once the trees provided decent cover Kakashi ordered a break and gave them tasks before lodging himself in a tree to finally count his winnings and read his book.

TenTen was at Sakura's elbow in an instant and dragged her off to a near-by stream to collect water - and drill her for information. Sakura sighed, she and TenTen had become good friends and she instantly knew she wasn't going to get away with leaving anything out of the story. They pulled three buckets of water and were turning back to camp when TenTen finally burst.

_"So! What happened!"_

Sakura laughed at the look on her friends face and pulled her in close so they could talk without being overheard. The Shinobi in the trees overhead leant in closer as well desperate to overhear.

_"Well, umm I sort of kissed Neji ..."_

Neji winced as several angry glares were directed at him. Seeing TenTen's look Sakura was quick to continue.

_"No, no nothing like that! It was just a friendly thing - you know, to say thank you. Then ..."_

Neji almost gave away their position with his sigh of relief as the angry glares lessened.

_"Then I was looking at something else and Sasuke and Lee almost crashed into him and each other. And while that was happening ... IT happened"_

TenTen almost exploded. Lee almost fell out of his tree straining to hear everything.

_"IT! IT! What's IT!"_

_"Gaara in the alley ... he kissed me..."_

TenTen's eyes lit up and she squealed. Sakura blushed fiercely but continued.

_"It was really good, I mean ... I've been hoping for it but i didn't think it would happen ... "_

After this she looked up and laughed happily before being crushed in a hug with her hyper friend.

Neji figured now would be a good time to head back to camp - being with two furious teens, one happy yet bemused teen and two eccentric senseis, all of them bound to cause trouble was not his idea of a good time. Sitting in the camp he looked into the fire as he felt Naruto land and continue working on his cup ramen, followed by a giggling Kakashi. Neji swallowed slightly as he felt intense anger coming from the three people left above the chatting kuniochi. Feeling it too Naruto laughed loudly.

_"I can't believe Gaara finally got his act together and showed her how he felt! They've been dancing around each other for ages."_

_"It's you I'm worried about"_

_"Why?"_

_"If you don't tread carefully you'll be the one feeling every inch of Sasuke's jealousy"_

Naruto's face fell at the thought but he soon perked up and pointed at the Hyuuga.

_"Lee's gonna take you down every day ... or his beloved Sakura blossom will yearn for the Sabaku forever!"_

He ended with a nice-guy pose and laughed with Kakashi smiling and even Neji smirking at his 'power of youth' impression. Sakura and TenTen looked at the three smiling nins and raised their eyebrows at the giant smile from Naruto and the sly look in Neji's eyes.

**IN THE TREES**

Sasuke and Lee were stunned. Lee's eyes were the size of saucers, Gai was doing his best to console his favourite student and Sasuke had his bangs covering eyes that glinted red.

**AT THE CAMP**

The camp was blissfully quiet as Sakura was doling out the soup she had made. Neji held out three fingers and counted down, curling a finger each second.

_**WITH LEE**_

_"WHY!"_

_**AT THE CAMP**_

Neji grimaced at the sound of his team-mates loud voice, TenTen and Sakura both looked up worriedly as Kakashi reached down and fished the ladle from the bottom of the pot of soup. A sobbing Lee was placed next to a tree by his concerned mentor who then proceeded to try to get him to eat something. Sasuke then swept into the camp, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

Sakura wasn't called clever for nothing - only one thing could have got this reaction. Pulling on black gloves she looked at her worried friends. Neji gulped, 'world of pain here we come...'

**NEXT TIME**

The group get back to Konoha. Lee and Sasuke plot to win Sakura back.


	8. Damn his wandering mind

I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see that they were at the gates of Konoha. Just as well for the members of the party who weren't as adept at avoiding Sakura's rage. He knew that he wouldn't be in trouble for overhearing Sakura and TenTen's conversation because he had been in the position of overseeing the actual topic of discussion. However he was slightly annoyed he hadn't taught Naruto to avoid her chakra-filled punches better. Still, his pocket was having a hole burnt in it and he was itching to get his hands on some new "literature" or maybe that new mask he'd been promising himself...

Naruto always faired better when it came to injuries than most. The power of Kyuubi usually kept him going and minor cuts and bruises faded within an hour. Not that Sakura's cuts and bruises were minor, god forbid she should find out he thought that. He'd known for ages that she and Gaara had liked each other to the point where it was taking all his self control not to shout at the pair of them. He also knew that Sasuke had started warming to her adn was not pleased at the idea of competion, as clearly shown by the looks of death given to Neji for even daring to speak to her without a good reason. And a reason had to be very good for it to count as a Sasuke good reason. However, come to think of it he'd known for ages that Sakura hated being eavesdropped on. Had his curiosity ot forced him into that tree his commonsense might've saved him from the ire of a pink-haired monster...

Sasuke was extremely angry. Extremely, incredibly angry. The anger wasn't even softened by watching the object of his desire beating the living daylights out of his best friend. He had, of course, retreated as soon as she'd pulled out her black gloves and so avoided the worst of the danger. He had to smirk of course, when she had yanked Neji's hair and demanded to know what he was playing at. It had taken all his self-control not to pummel the long-haired man into the ground after finding out Sakura had actually kissed HIM. However most of his burning, red-eyed anger was directed at a certain red-head. Repeating to himself that killing the Kazekage of a village that was tentatively allied to Konoha was not a good idea was the only way he managed to get home...

Neji rubbed at the back of his head. That girl had some strength on her and having never faced her rage before he was unequipped to deal with it. At least she counted him a good friend or it could've been worse. Actually Naruto got a worse beating so maybe being a friend but not a very close one was the best way. At least he hadn't done something as stupid as jump infront of her on his knees, grab the bottom of her skirt and scream 'WHY!' in her face. He was sure Lee would recover from the beating but he would have to have heart mended in some way. Neji shook his head, he happened to know that TenTen was slightly interested in the glossy-haired ninja. For reasons known only to herself in Neji's opinion...

Lee was determined. It was what made him such a great ninja and right now he was determined he would win HIS Sakura back from the decidedly un-youthful man who seemed to have ensnared her. He also knew that Sasuke wasn't going to let the sand-demon win without a fight but if he couldn't defeat Sasuke to win her attentions he would three thousand laps around Konoha barefoot in penance. He cast a look at his team-mate, she caught his eye and looked quickly to the ground. She had been doing this more and more recently and he made a mental note to ask his beloved Gai-sensei what she was thinking about as he had the answers to aeverything. However, back to the matter at hand, maybe flowers led the way to Sakura's heart...

TenTen muttered angrily to herself as once again she let her attraction to the 'beautiful green beast' get the better of her, causing her to blush like a schoolgirl. Once she realised that Neji was not the man for her she started to appreciate Lee as a fine example of manhood. She was slightly annoyed that Sakura had pounded him for eavesdropping but she calmed down once Sakura, with eyebrows firmly raised, had said it was a perfect opportunity to 'nurse' him back to health. To his credit Gai-sensei had not revealed to the object of her affection how she felt. Though it may have had something to do with the fact that the Hyuuga prodigy who also happened to be her best friend had threatened the jounin with the sealage of chakra points. She giggled slightly at the thought of how out-of-character Sasuke might act if it meant he could get what he believed to be his cherry-blossom...

Gai-sensei was deep in thought. His eternal rival seemed to be a lot more cheerful since they had left Suna and he was dying to know what was causing the smirk under the mask. He was also saddened for Lee's loss of Sakura but had foreseen that, though she was no longer incensed by his love she didn't feel the same. If the white-eyed man currently walking infront of him hadn't threatened him quite inventively he would've tried to push Lee in TenTen's direction. However he just hoped that Lee would realise it for himself. Looking at Lee he saw him casting looks at Sakura every so often, along with the Uchiha. She was not in the mood for conversation just now and everyone had got the hint, letting her walk alone in the centre of the group. He sighed, the spirit of youth was strong in her, he just hoped that Gaara wouldn't dampen it...

Sakura still felt anger thrumming through her but had stopped trying to disable her friends and teammates after Kakashi's gentle word in her ear. She was perfectly aware that her anger sprung from embarrassment but she didn't need her annoyingly omniscient sensei pointing it out thank you very much. The more she thought about Gaara the more she missed him. He wasn't necessarily easy to get along with, as he still had fits of temper that put Inner Sakura to shame but they had developed a good relationship. One that, in her opinion, had developed quite nicely over the last day spent in Suna. She sighed to herself, rage starting (starting mind you), to dissipate as she wondered what he was doing...

Gaara was leaning on his balcony watching a young genin team training in his courtyard. He didn't remember giving them express permission to train there as usually would've been needed but he had been in an astoundlingly good mood the last couple of days and he got the feeling people were taking advantage. Especially his brother and sister. He distinctly remembered being introduced to Temari's new boyfriend and only terrorised him a little. Okay, for Gaara it was a good mood. He smiled slightly as he remembered the look filled with acceptance and appreciation she had sent him as she was leaving. He was going to have to think up an excuse to go to Konoha, if not only to see Sakura but to put a stop to any plans that Uchiha might have of taking his prize away from him...

_**KONOHA: NEXT DAY**_

The group had split off once they reached Konoha leaving it up to Kakashi and Gai to fight over who would take the report to the Hokage. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors decided that infact Gai would be doing it and in the process evening their eternal rivalry - for the minute. Sasuke shook his head as he thought about Gai-sensei's proclamations that he would not let it rest till he was eternally the victor that lasted well into the night - even after Kakashi was long gone. Sasuke himself had gone straight to the Uchiha mansion and started thinking about how to win back the affections of the girl he had always cared for but cockily assumed would always be there for him.

This train of thinking led him to where he was now - standing nervously outside the door to the home of one Haruno Sakura. He'd already knocked and only with the approaching footsteps of his pink-haired teammate/hopefully future conquest did he start to think that maybe he was making a bit of a mistake just turning up with no real plan in mind. He was cut short when Sakura opened the door looking slightly flustered with wet hair and only a towel on.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he got to sitting on Sakura's couch while she got changed. His treacherous mind had deserted him for more perverted pastures when the image of Sakura immediately post-shower appeared. Rolling his shoulders to try and dislodge the tension he wiped slightly sweaty palms on his trousers as Sakura appeared wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt. Damn his wandering mind ...

**_NEXT TIME_**

Sasuke starts his belated courtship for real. R/R


	9. We've got letters from Sand!

I don't own Naruto. Bah this chapter is a bit crap. Ach well.

Sakura had been quite obviously bemused by his visit, to the point which she didn't even mind having to open the door while suspicioulsy under-dressed. Now she was sitting on the opposite couch with a mug of coffee in her hands while his sat on the table. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence in the room, well infact it was hideously uncomfortable but Sakura didn't want to say anything incase she stopped the emerging human-like behaviour of her team-mate. The team-mate in question was looking very hard at his cup as if he was trying to make it explode through sheer will power. Slow, insanely slow, minutes passed until Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore.

_"Okay, Sasuke, what are you doing here, because I'm sure it's not to fight with my crockery"_

He looked up and she swore she could actually see nervousness in the black eyes of the Uchiha prodigy. She wasn't entirely sure she'd seen proper nervousness before and was instantly worried. Maybe he was trying to tell her that he was leaving again, or that he had accidently killed another cat she'd been leaving milk out for. Inner Sakura was suddenly aflame, she didn't want to lose Mr Tinkles to the seemingly serial cat-murderer Sasuke. They were just in the wrong place when he was trying out new jutsus he would always protest. Sakura frowned at the name for the cat came up with by her inner-self. Mr Tinkles? Lost in her thoughts of she didn't notice Sasuke arrange his face back into its blank mask and try to get her attention. Sasuke frowned, from his expression Sakura had gone from worried to angry to confused in the space of about ten seconds. When she snapped back to attention and looked at him he knew what to say.

_"Ah, Sakura? Would you like to go to that tea-house near the Hokage Tower? I heard you bothering Naruto about it and that dobe won't have any money so..."_

Sasuke was kicking himself almost to death as he listened to the words flow out of him in a complete ramble. Smoooth Uchiha, he yelled at himself. Sakura did her best not to look shocked at the impromptu request. This was the second time that he had put himself willingly in her company without a good reason. However she had noticed that he appeared around her more and more less than minutes after she started talking to Neji. Sasuke looked as though he was trying to disappear down the sofa cushions and as much as she loved seeing him flustered she knew she was being cruel.

_"Ano, Sasuke, that'd be fun, hang on while I get my purse"_

Stifling the sigh of relief that he had an opportunity to compose himself again before they went, he inwardly laughed at his good-fortune, she had agreed! Maybe it was just a fling with the Kazekage and he could have her loving him again. He allowed his smirk back into place as he looked around the room, then getting up to get a closer look at the pictures that were arranged on a cabinet. The picture of Team 7 immediately caught his eye, had he really been so skinny looking back then? A picture of Saukra and Ino - best friends once again. A picture of Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune with TonTon's snout poking out of her arms. A picture of who he assumed were Sakura's parents. A picture of her and Neji hugging. A picture of her and Naruto flashing victory signs with huge smiles. A picture of Temari and Kankuro with their arms round their little brother. A picture of Gaara making a sand sculpture while she laughed in the background. Sasuke scowled, weighing the possibilities of a beating if he burnt that one.

As he reached for the frame Sakura came back in, and after giving him a strange look gestured to the door. The journey was composed of Sakura telling Sasuke all she had heard about the new tea-house, including its great reputation. He stayed silent concentrating on his hope that there weren't any snotty waiters. They were high on the Sasuke hate-list not far below Itachi who, of course, tops the poll. It was an odd warm feeling that settled in his chest when he saw Sakura's face light up when she entered the tea-house. She was happy because of what he was doing, he wondered if this feeling was why she was one of those damnably nice people who are always helping others. Must be it, he reasoned.

Sasuke was getting the distinct feeling that he was enjoying himself. He and Sakura had talked about many things, well she'd talked a lot, he'd 'hnnd' a lot and occasionally broke in with a disparaging comment but on the whole thing were going quite smoothly. She had appeared very happy in his company and had even lightly jibed him over some things. By the time they had been in the tea-house for a few hours Sasuke decided to pull all his courage together and tell her how he felt. Now, Sasuke was a brilliant shinobi but put him in a situation where feelings were involved and he didn't know the difference between his arse and his elbow; consequently he was again glaring (this time at the tea-pot), trying to work out what to say.

Minutes passed yet again. Inwardly Sakura sighed, she was glad Sasuke was being all open but if the agonising silences were going to be part of their new found friendship she would go crazy. Suddenly he looked up, shocking Sakura into almost dropping her cup.

_"Sakura...I have to tell you ... that ... that..."_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

The strident voice of Konoha's number one loudest ninja destroyed his admittance to feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto himself who hadn't realised what he'd interrupted had bounced over and sat next to Sakura giving Sasuke the thumbs up. Sakura looked bewildered but couldn't resist smiling at the look of fury on Sasuke's face.

_"Sakura-chan, we've got letters from Sand!"_

Sakura who's expression had turned from amusement into worry as Sasuke started twitching, suddenly brightened and she almost snatched the letter out of Naruto's hand. Seeing how late it was she told the boys she was heading for home, almost unheard by a still raging Sasuke and waved away by a happy Naruto.

_"Oh Sakura-chan! We have a mission tomorrow! Be at the bridge for ten, Kakashi says!"_

Sakura nodded and waved as she made her way home. She would get into bed before reading the letter which was unmistakeably her Gaara's writing. Wait, her Gaara? She smiled and shrugged, it sounded right.

_**NEXT TIME**_

Sakura reads her letter and replies. And dun, dun, dun a mission!


	10. Ithinkwegotourlettersmixedup

I don't own Naruto. Some slightly OC Gaara and a slightly crap fight scene. Hurrah.

Sakura wasn't angry as such but the letter she received from Sand wasn't what she'd been expecting. First of all it wasn't from Gaara; it was from Temari – merely asking if they had all returned safely and that if she saw 'that cute Pineapple-Head' to tell him that she said hello. It was a large disappointment but she understood as Gaara wasn't exactly known for his people skills. She idly wondered what Naruto's letter had said but expected it was just the same.

The next morning Sakura was second to Team 7's meeting spot as usual. She smiled at the dark, brooding figure of Sasuke and sat on the bridge to wait for Naruto and her terminally tardy Sensei. Not long after she got there she began to feel a strange atmosphere and it appeared to be coming from Sasuke. He kept looking at her and opening his mouth but then sinking backwards and glaring at the ground. Naruto didn't enter in his usual boisterous manner but instead was walking slowly and unsurely, fighting a blush that threatened to take over his entire face.

"_Eh, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yeah, Naruto? What's the matter?" _Sakura was worried by now and even Sasuke was looking at Naruto with interest.

"_Umm, you know the letters we got yesterday?" _Insert an expanding blush and a glare from Sasuke.

"_Yes, Naruto what's the problem?"_

"_Ithinkwegotourlettersmixedup – here'syours"_ He thrust the letter into her hand and rushed over to the other side of the bridge with his hands over his head.

Sasuke leaned forward as Sakura unrolled the letter complete with ramen stains complements of Naruto. A few seconds later there was metaphorical steam coming out of her ears and her face was bright red. She clutched the letter to her chest and tried to talk to Naruto but all that came out was wheezes and gasps.

Kakashi always found his Team the most interesting as there was always something going on. Right something appeared to be seriously embarrassing Sakura with Naruto cowering and Sasuke torn between angry and confused. Landing infront of Sakura he snatched the letter from her and chastised her for being off guard. Her eyes widened, she paled dramatically and lunged at her Sensei for the letter.

Kakashi, the well renowned Copy-Ninja and well renowned porn-reader, felt his visible eye widen and his cheeks get a little bit pink. Taking advantage of his shock, Sakura grabbed the letter, shoved it into her leg pocket and stood, breathing heavily and covering her face. Kakashi twitched a few times then turned to the three.

"_Our mission is to travel to Okinawa village and to protect the mayor for the week"_

Sakura took a deep breath, _"Why only for the week, Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_He's signing a trade agreement that will increase the money-inflow into the town and in theory increase the population"_

"_Why's that a problem?" _Naruto's face was less lined with concern for his own safety now it appeared that Sakura had calmed down.

"_The mob has got their claws into that village as it's a base for their smuggling racket – it's close to the coast after all. If the trade agreement goes ahead their going to get some competition and if the population grows there's a chance their operation will be discovered. The mayor's been sent threatening letters and even attacked in his own home. We're to keep him alive, preferably uninjured, until he signs that agreement"_

The three friends looked at each other and nodded, faces set with determination. Kakashi's mask crinkled and his eye turned upwards into a smile. They shouldered their packs and walked off into the direction of Okinawa village.

Around two hours out of Konoha, Kakashi froze and dropped to the forest floor in a fighting stance with the rest of Team 7 blending into the trees pulling out kunai's and shruiken. A group of figures clad in black emerged infront of Kakashi, the leader walking a few steps infront and standing looking into the exposed eye of the jounin. He was slightly taller and was clearly trying to use this to scare the silver-haired nin. Kakashi, in his usual lazy manner, merely looked at him with a slight raise of the eyebrow. Of course, this tends to annoy a potential attacker and he stepped back drawing a thin sword and lunging toward the lanky jounin.

Sasuke tutted, the people they were fighting were little more than amateurs, a lunge of that calibre would only be able to it something as slow moving as a tree. Despite this he let the chakra fill his eyes and turn them from smoky black to bright red and revelled in the level of clarity it put into his vision. Looking through the foliage he could see Naruto rocking on a branch, dying to enter the fray. On his other side he could see Sakura with her protective gloves on also ready to jump in should their skills be required. However, it was unlikely he smirked.

Naruto felt the swirl of chakra as Sasuke activated his bloodline and shuddered at the image of those red eyes that had once been turned on him. He was practically bouncing to get some of the action but he was finally learning that it was always a good idea to get an idea of the foe before running in blind. Besides, if anyone could handle an enemy it was Kakashi. Catching a flash of pink he saw Sakura move silently to a different branch for a better view. He hadn't had a proper fight in too long, he grinned.

Sakura found a limb locking her view of the fight and so soundlessly switched perches to give herself a better standing point. She had slipped on her infamous black gloves in case the fighting should come to her. She also felt the activation of the Sharingan and the bouncing energy levels of her blonde comrade as they watched the fight below. She wasn't as good at judging skill as Sasuke but she could at least see that the ninjas in black were out of their depth when it came to Kakashi. They were going to get a sound lesson, she smiled.

Kakashi sighed as they ninja infront of him again attempted an ungainly swing. These people were of an incredibly low skill level but were far too old to be gennins. He doubted they would pose any threat but kept an eye open for anything untoward. He knew that his three ex-students were ready for battle and that infact Naruto was working incredibly hard to stop from leaping into the fray. He was amazed that the group that were seemingly waiting on their losing leader for orders couldn't sense the energy signals coming from the trees – especially as Naruto's rocketed every time the leader came at him. He would toy with them for a bit more then he would capture them – no need to kill them he reasoned.

Finally Kakashi grabbed the arm of the ninja and twisted it high up his back, forcing the nin to his knees. The band he was apparently in control of gasped and stepped backwards. Kakashi looked up into the trees where he knew Sasuke was and gestured his head. Milliseconds later the three were behind the gang and had them roped up while Kakashi dealt with his slightly unworthy opponent.

The Team set up camp not far from the spot of the attack. The band of apparent renegades was tied around a big tree and were watching, probably in anguish, as Team 7 tucked into their supper. Kakashi had previously advised them that this attack could just be a test of strength and may be part of something else but for now they were to get some rest for more travelling in the morning. He had been very restrained and tactful by not mentioning the letter, Sakura had thought. She was sure he'd have jumped on the opportunity to embarrass her about it all day.

Crawling into her sleeping bag Sakura pulled the letter from her pouch and reading it once more before she went to sleep – with her cheeks still red of course.

_"Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you reached Konoha with no troubles and that this letter finds you well. I'm sure Temari is writing one to Naruto also. Who is this 'pine-apple head' she keeps talking about?_

_I do not lie Sakura so you must understand what I write here is the complete truth._

_I've lusted after you since I first saw you after you helped save my life. But it wasn't just lust, it was tempered with something that I don't really understand but it is pleasant._

_It made me angry seeing you with that traitor in the restaurant. Jealous if you will. When I kissed you in the alleyway I recognised that I want you in more ways than just for carnal needs. I want you in every way Sakura._

_My life has been a living nightmare from which I can't escape but you have brought some light into my darkness. I need you Sakura, more than you can know._

_And also, when I had my first taste of you it was all I could do from not ripping off your clothes and taking you there against the wall. I have got by without those urges till I met you Sakura, you override my iron control leaving me unable to get the idea of your body and mine joined out of my head._

_Stay away from the traitor Sakura._

_Gaara"_

_**NEXT TIME**_

The mission continues.


	11. Not where she'd left it

I don't own Naruto.

The next morning the members of Team 7 disassembled their campsite and went on their way, leaving their attacking group tied to the tree. Kakashi had interrogated them the night before and had revealed that they were a group of thieves masquerading as ninja's to intimidate travellers into giving up their possessions.

Sakura kept thinking about the letter she had received and everytime a blush spread across her cheeks. Whenever Kakashi noticed she got a raised eyebrow and probably a dirty smile. He seemed to have come to terms with the relationship between his ex-student and the Kazekage and was now able to use his lazy humour to cause embarrassment for his favourite kunoichi. Much to her chargrin of course.

Sasuke was also pondering the letter. It must have been quite something as even Kakashi had been shocked by its content. Of course the jealousy was coming through in waves everytime he saw the red flush in Sakura's face but he was more concerned to find out its contents so he could continue with his hope of retrieving Sakura's affections.

Naruto did his complete best not to think of the letter. He just didn't want to think about the girl who was practically his sister and one of the most dangerous men in the country in that sort of context. The letter had been quite steamy with quite an anti-Sasuke theme running through it. He hoped to almost every god there was that Sasuke never read the letter or there would be some angry fallout that would most probably end up with him - the future hokage - getting repetitive beatings to ease the temper of the remaining Uchiha.

Kakashi had his mind more on the mission at hand but everytime he caught a look at the pink face of his team-mate he couldn't help but giggle a little. He didn't think the Kazekage had such a way with words and he was silently impressed. Of course he wasn't going to tell Gaara that he ad read a private letter he had written to someone he obviously cared for. Because that would be suicide and Kakashi didn't want to die just yet, at least not before he saw red-haired and emerald-green eyed kiddies running around.

The rest of the trip was uneventful but all concerned were happy when they walked under the welcoming arch of Okinawa. True to Kakashi's mission outline it was a small fishing village on the coast with a cheery population who all greeted the four ninja's with warmth. They were escorted to the mayor's house slash office by his secretary who seemed incredily relieved that they'd arrived. Apparently there had been another attack this morning but the perpatrators had been disorganised and so had been able to be fought off by the mayor's protectors. Kakashi's face darkened when he heard the news - this probably meant the mob were aware of their presence and had tried one last attempt to get at the mayor before they arrived.

The mayor introduced himself as Doto and insisted they refer to him only as Doto-san. 'No need for much formality here' he said after the questioning look sent his way from the four. The rest of the meeting was taken up by Doto explaining his living arrangements and where he would be at certain times of day. He was clearly very nervous about the threats to his life as he jumped at every noise and his eyes were darting all over the place. Kakashi's presence seemed to calm him down, after all most people felt safe in the hands of the infamous copy-ninja.

The team's living arrangements consisted of two rooms at the local hotel as Kakasi was convinced that constant vigilance was required. It was generally accepted that although best friends, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't share a room without causing a scene so they had to be seperated. Little escaped Kakashi's notice and he wasn't very surprised when Sasuke almost instantly stated he would be sharing a room with Sakura. Despite Naruto's loud protests that Sasuke was a bastard and shouldn't be allowed to Kakashi agreed and hauled Naruto to their room on the opposite side of the hall.

Sakura sighed, hopefully there wouldn't be anymore awkward silences or any more awkwardness in general. On top of Sasuke acting strangely she had her letter from Gaara telling her, in no uncertain terms, to stay away from 'the traitor'. She put her stuff by her bed and told Sasuke she was going to have a shower.

Once in the adjoining en-suite she started thinking about why Sasuke was acting completely unlike his usual withdrawn self. The one theory that kept coming into her head was that he was jealous of the attention she was getting from Gaara. However he hadn't shown any interest in her prior - even going as far as to tell her to get away from him on many occasions - so that didn't make sense. Perhaps it was just over-protection brought on by years of having to look out for her before she became te strong, able ninja she was now. That seemed infinitely more likely; made an even stronger theory by the fact that Gaara had once been seriously unstable to the point of being a raging killing machine.

She was sure that if she wasn't in love with Gaara then she was in the process of falling in love with him. He had that same dangerous brooding air that had first attracted her to Sasuke but unlike Sasuke he had warmth and passion for other things than revenge. She also had a desperate urge to soothe away all of the hurts he'd suffered in the past and to make sure he wasn't lonely anymore. On that thought she should write a reply.

As she was getting out of the shower she heard the room door slam with enough force to shake the building. Rushing out of the bathroom she saw the door had been slammed shut so hard that it had broken off the hinges. Stepping out she met the equally confused eyes of Naruto across the hall and the annoyed eye of Kakashi. The jounin walked down the hall without a word. Naruto mouthed the word 'Sasuke?' at her and she just shrugged. Then she smiled and mouthed 'want to go out for something to eat?' to which he vigorously nodded.

Laughing she stepped back into her room to get ready to be met by the sight of her letter from Gaara resting on Sasuke's bed; not where she'd left it.

_**NEXT TIME**_

Fallout of the letter and defending the mayor.


	12. Poisoned, again

I don't own Naruto. On another note I apologies profusely for the lateness of this chapter and prostrate myself on the mercy of the kind-hearted reader begging forgiveness. On a side note this chapter was a big hairy bitch that refused to be written.

_'Shit'_

The word kept repeating itself in Sakura's mind. This was not good, this was not good at all. A little part of her mind was cackling madly and assuring her that Sasuke deserved this for being such a prick in times gone by but it was quickly hushed. An angry Sasuke was never a co-operative Sasuke, a furious Sasuke was never a careful Sasuke and a raging Sasuke meant a Naruto-beating Sasuke.

She quickly threw on some clothes and rushed out to meet Naruto who had been standing in the corridor. He grinned at her as she came out but the smile fell as he noticed her frantic expression. Grabbing her shoulder he made her look at him.

_"Eh, what's up Sakura-chan?"_

_"Naruto, just be careful okay? Don't go near Sasuke... I..." _Naruto's face scrunched up at this.

_"Ahh, I know not to go near him when he's mad. What's crawled up his ass this time then?"_ He was pleased to see a slight smirk on Sakura's face.

_"He read the letter" _Stony and uncomfortable silence.

_"He must have taken it out my bag or something I don't know but ..."_ She put her hand over her eyes and growled in frustration.

Naruto processed the information and if the situation hadn't been quite as serious he would have laughed his head off. Sasuke was consumed by the green-eyed monster and as far as he was concerned he deserved every minute. He mentally punched the air, one up on Sasuke!

After reassuring Sakura that Kakashi had gone to beat some of the anger out of Sasuke she seemed to calm down and they were now in a small restaurant in the heart of the town. Sakura looked over at her loud team-mate who was energetically describing what ramen was, how to make it and how much to bring him. When the slightly over-whelmed waitress left he settled back into his chair and smiled at her. She was suddenly caught by the amount of affection she held for him - he was her best friend and she had to make sure he knew that.

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, he leant forward with a look of question.

_"You're amazing Naruto, you truly are. I wouldn't be anywhere without you. I want you to know that you are my best friend and that I'm always here for you the way you have been for me. Thank you Naruto, thank you for everything" _ She spoke in a soft voice with her eyes locked with his.

Naruto swallowed thickly, his eyes damp. With a 'Sakura-chan' he launched himself across the table to capture her in a bone-crushing hug. When he released her they both grinned at each other. Best of friends.

Their moment of closeness was interrupted when a sulky Uchiha slammed down at the other side of the table followed by a tense Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto exchanged a look before both yeling 'YOU'RE LATE!' at their sensei in a moment of old-school antics. Kakashi smiled under his mask and even Sasuke managed a smirk thus breaking the tension.

The usual ritual of Sasuke and Naruto fighting for food eating dominance broke out. Sakura had reached over to pat Naruto on the back after he turned purple when she heard some people at the next booth discussing their plans. She signalled to the three men beside her to keep quiet so they could listen.

_"... again, I told him that we wouldn't suceed if we rushed it, but no, we had to get him before those stupid ninja's arrived. And look where it's got us, nowhere and tight security around him"_

_"What can we do then? Make a distraction to get the ninja's away from him then strike? Or what?"_

_"I don't know, perhaps we could capture one, the pink-haired girl - she looks easy to take over"_

The three men were torn between being angry at the dismissal of their team-mate and grinning at the thought of what Sakura was going to do to them.

_"Right, keep an eye out for her, once we get her they'll have to let us have the mayor"_

_"She likes that shop, oh you know, the one that sells trinkets and other crap. Watch that place and grab her when she comes out"_

_"Right"._

After this a woman and two men who had just been talking about them walked past them and out of the door, not noticing the anger radiating off the four ninja's.

The three young ninja's started plotting against their plotters. Naruto suggested an eleborate trap of clones and disguises, Sakura agreed in part saying they should let them capture a clone of her and hand over a clone of the mayor. Sasuke just said they should kill them, preferably right now.

Kakashi merely smiled to himself, he had a plan. Unfortunately, for his poor old body at least, the plan didn't include Sakura as he pointed out that she was in danger and accidents happen. He had to steel himself against the look of hurt in her eyes at once again being the weak one on the team. However he did manage to redeem himself slightly by saying that if they had their sights on Naruto or Sasuke they would have been in the same position as her.

Therefore Sakura was left roaming the halls of their accomodation bored stiff and more than ready to kick the shit out of some mayor-threatening lowlives.

Therefore when a carrier hawk tapping furiously at her window, carrying a message that she was unrgently required in Suna because Kankurou had managed to get himself poisoned _again_, appeared she jumped at the chance to be doing something useful.

And there was a good chance she'd run into her hot-tempered new beau. But that was only a fleeting thought. That kept re-appearing.

Anyway, once she'd located her boys, told them she was leaving, argued that she wasn't any use to them anyway, pried off a clinging Naruto and given Kakashi strict orders to only tell the Hokage that she'd gone to Suna to help out, she left.

Hmm, Gaara. Her mind refusing to leave that thought as she travelled.

Damn.

She had it bad.

_**NEXT TIME**_

Arriving in Suna, Gaara et Sakura flush/goodies.


	13. Oh dear

Hooray! New Chapter! Please ignore the awful scene up ahead. You'll know which one I'm talking about. I didn't want it to become cheesy or even more rubbish, so it's short.

The guard at the gate instantly recognising her pink hair waved her through where she was met by a frantic Temari and a grim-looking Gaara. Despite the thumping in her chest when she saw her intense red-head she nodded to the pair of them and they swept quickly off to the hospital.

Kankuro was lying wheezing in the crisp white sheets when the three of them entered the room. The nurse who was in attendance informed Sakura that Kankuro had been hit with a poisoned senbon, that they couldn't identify the toxin and that they required her extraction skills to remove it.

'Tsk'ing slightly Sakura began the tedious process of poison removal, quickly realising it was a particularly nasty one that rendered the user completely immobile while creating hallucinations. She could feel the almost proud stare of the Kazekage as she worked at healing Kankuro, but she couldn't let it distract her now, there would be plenty of time for distractions later.

Almost three quarters of an hour later with Kankuro sitting up in bed and being nagged by his incredibly relieved sister, Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and rolled her neck. It was delicate work and took a lot out of her, she sighed slightly. This instantly attracted Gaara's attention and he was at her side in a heartbeart. She grinned as she felt him put a hand under her arm, scared she was going to collapse.

_'Hey Gaara, you said your office had a hotspring?' _Sakura looked hopeful as she said it.

Gaara merely smirked and hauled her off towards the Kazekage's office with its convenient installations.

Sakura blew a out a huge breath as she relaxed into the steaming water. This really was the life, get considered a hero for saving someone's life then topping it off by getting to relax in complete peace in a hotspring.

Only one thing could make it better, but Sakura wasn't sure her fiery beau would be so forward. After all, it wasn't too long since he had been maiming and killing people on a whim.

But then again, it did sound as if someone was changing in the room nearby. Gaara would surely never let anyone in when she was here, but she reached for the kunai she'd left by the edge of the water and waited.

The kunai dropped from her hand, causing a splash when Gaara walked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel slung loosely around his slim hips.

Gaara's lips curved into a sexy smirk as he saw Sakura's face flush and her eyes roam over his sculpted torso. He paused and seeing how her gaze was focused somewhere around his stomach he decided to go in for the kill. Dropping his towel, he walked to the water's edge and slipped beneath the surface, sliding over to where Sakura was sitting, her face bright red.

All Sakura could think of was the gorgeous rippling body of the man who was slowly coming towards her, she was pretty sure that no other body had had quite this effect on her. She rubbed her thighs together as warmth that wasn't from the water pooled in her lower body.

Though Gaara would deny it if ever questioned he had watched Sakura slip out of her clothes as she changed and the need to overcome her and make her completely his had overwhelmed him into the position he was in now, he grinned slightly at what was coming next.

Sakura felt slightly peeved at the predetorial grin resting on Gaara's thin lips and decided that if he was going to play he would find out that leaf kunoichi can hold their own in all aspects of their lives.

Gaara didn't think he'd ever felt something as good as he pressed Sakura against the bank of the hotspring, skin to skin. He growled low in his throat as Sakura moaned breathlessly and tipped her head back, exposing her neck to his hot, open mouthed kisses.

Rational thoughts were completely out of Sakura's head as she wrenched his head from near her collarbone and pulled it to her lips, wrapping her legs around him, causing him to groan into her mouth.

Their eyes met, equally intense shades of green communicating where this was leading. A fierce kiss sealed the deal and a quick sand nin-jutsu later they were losing themselves in each other in the Kazekage's double bed.

A ray of sunlight that slipped past the drawn shades of Gaara's bedroom and fell across Sakura's face was what woke her up. What stopped her from stretching and getting up was the protective arm slung around her and the hard body pressed against her back.

Inner Sakura burst into life as soon as she realised where she was, filling outer Sakura's mind with the hot images of the night before, the many hot images from the night before.

Sakura couldn't help herself, she covered her face and giggled like a genin. Craning to look at the face of the Kazekage she smiled at his peacefully meditating face that wasn't covered in his usual frown. She bounced slightly and turned over, pulling Gaara from his meditation to be met with her playful grin.

Gaara found his meditation even more peaceful than it was when Sakura used to watch him in the courtyard and was understandibly annoyed at being jiggled into wakefulness. However when he saw the same green eyes that had been staring into his so passionately during their activities he instantly quirked his lips and brought his hand up to her face.

Sakura snuggled closer to her red-head and caught his lips in a gentle kiss that he returned. Gaara felt a supreme satisfaction in the fact that she kept biting her lip and blushing slightly. Their night together had been amazing and she didn't seem to be regretful or worried about what had happened. He'd never been as close to another human being in his life and now he'd had it, he didn't want to lose it.

Sakura yawned and pressed herself into Gaara, starting to drift off again. She was practically asleep and Gaara was sliding into meditation when they heard voices shouting down the corridors.

_'You don't want to go in ..'_

_'But we need to see Sakura-chan!'_

_'She's busy ...'_

_'Not to busy to see us!'_

Naruto's excited voice, Sasuke's irritated voice. Coming this way. Oh dear.

Gaara shook his head slightly, Sakura covered her face and groaned. Such a lovely morning ruined by a hyper-active jinchuuriki and an icey avenger.

The door burst open with Naruto's violent entry.

_'SAKURA-CHAN! We sorted out the guys and ...'_

A terrible silence. Waves of anger.

_'I believe that's my win again Kankuro'_

R/R


End file.
